


Protect and Survive

by Thesseli



Series: Prodigies [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossover, Earth-Warders, Episode: s01e19 The Professionals, Gen, Reference to violence but no actual depiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Martin Whitly may be sane, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous.
Series: Prodigies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Protect and Survive

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to act as a bridge between the previous fic and what's to come.

// No no no, can’t give up now, not when my real life is just beginning… //

// Not human. *Not* human – I can do this. But this body needs to breathe. If I die right now I know where I’ll end up, and I won’t be able to protect any of them. //

// I don’t want my last human memory to be of my children watching me die. I have to fight back, I have to get him off me, I just have to– //

And then, with a single word from his son – a word the boy hadn’t used for his father in years – he found the strength that he needed. A few moments later and the would-be assassin was down on the floor, getting what he so richly deserved.

As Martin was pulled away from his attacker, he spared one last glance at the battered and bloodied form at his feet before being deposited back on his cot. He knew what he had to do now; his mission was clear.

// If I’m going to protect them…I need to survive. //

**Author's Note:**

> "And so I watch two new suns spin" -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3QGmeV7ipE


End file.
